


Moonlite

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Monster Dummy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Childhood Friends, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Discrimination of Werewolves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob Boss Keith (Voltron), Mob Boss Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Street Rat Allura, Street Rat Lance, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Updated! A lot has been added. I wasn't satisfied with where I ended things, so I added some more.Lance lays there, back pressed against the gained fence, sobbing to himself. He pulls at the large clothes over his body, wanting to be swallowed alive by them. His skin is grimy, body torn apart and used. He hears a growl, fear flooding over him once more in a cold sweat. He hears footsteps approach from behind. The voices of the strangers turn to screams and choking.”Poor little one.” Lance doesn't dare to move. He’s trembling, hugging himself tighter. ”I’m giving you the power to make sure no one hurts you again, ” a man’s voice says softly to his ear. Lance trembles, hugging himself closely Lance screams in pain as teeth sink into the side of his neck. Blinding and unforgiving pain. His eyes roll, the last thing Lance sees the light of the full moon.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monster Dummy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856974
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	Moonlite

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: there is explicit themes in here and if you don’t feel comfortable reading them, please feel free to stop reading any time.

His back pressed flat against the wall, hugging the scrunched-up scratchy blanket to his chest, legs tangled with the blanket that un-bunched while he slept. Dark circles run under his eyes, lips red and chapped—bitten near bloody. His cheeks have lost colour, sunken in. His belly empty. His skin is caramel, soft and smooth to the touch—bruised and now cut. His hair is like milk chocolate curls now overgrown and unkept. His fingernails are bitten, teeth marks covering his knuckles. 

Across from him, a girl does the same, looks the same. Her eyes are sunken in and clothes too big for her body. Her belly is also empty. Her hair’s natural dark roots have started to grow, ruining the fake snow blue dye she had, skin a shade darker than the young man laying across the room from her.

“Lance,” she speaks barely above a whisper. Allura pushes herself up with her remaining strength. She quickly collapses with her back against the wall, breathing hard. “Lance, wake up,” she whispers. 

”Allura, ” he answers, voice raspy. He coughs, tasting blood in his mouth. 

She smiles, nodding to herself to keep herself awake. She looks over to the large door, then back at Lance. ”Did you get it?” she asks, barely above a whisper. 

Lance nods. Slowly, he pushes himself up and presses back against the wall for support. He reaches into his curls and pulls out a bobby pin. He smiles, chest-puffing out with a little pride within his humble bobby pin.

Growing up in a rough home, Lance learned many things. How to take a hit and how to give it back, how to get a reaction out of someone, and how to steal something out of plain sight. Living on the streets was easy once he learned it was easier out there, then at home. Allura is the same way. 

Allura pushes up from the floor, using the wall for support. She stumbles to the door, Lance follows her. He hands her the pin. Allura bends it a little to her liking before shoving it into the keyhole. Lance looms near as she jiggles the on into the hole as softly she can.

The door clicks. Allura jumps slightly, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. The door opens inwards, the outside hall is dark, silent.

Lance and Allura hold in their excitement. Lance catches tears pooling from Allura’s eyes, he drags his thumb across under her eyes and pressed a finger to his lips. She nods, understanding that now is not the time for waterworks. He holds Allura’s hand, giving her a squeeze to give her some relief. 

Lance is the first to poke his head out, his head turns left then right before he takes his first step out of the small room. He pulls Allura along with him into the dark hallway. The air smells fresh out there, breathing doesn't feel like a challenge. 

Relying on memory, Lance and Allura travel right, stepping carefully as they pass other doors with other people behind them. Allura and Lance want to help them, but they can't. The others aren't so nice. A few weeks ago, a girl tried to escape before them, the others screamed and shouted that she was getting away. They don't know what happened to her, only hearing gunshots.

Maybe it's they're still a month new to this place and barely used, but Lance and Allura still have hope of escape. They came here together, after all, knew each other before being taken. 

Allura squeezes Lance’s hand tighter, her body would be pressed up against his if the friction of their clothes didn't make noise they could draw someone’s attention. 

They turn the left corner, shuffling down the hall. Allura trips, covering a hand over her mouth to stop sound from escaping. 

”Is someone there?” a voice sniffles from behind one of the doors close by. The pair freezes. ”Please, ” she begs, ” please if someone is there, please let me out. Don't leave me here.” They freeze, heads pointed at the door like deer in the headlights. 

Lance pulls on Allura’s hand and gives his head a shake. Allura nods, understanding that the more people they try to help will only end up with them losing in the end. 

”Please don't leave me, ” the woman cries softly against the door. ”Don’t leave me here.” 

They continue to walk away from the woman’s soft pleas. They walk until it's silent again. 

Every part of Lance pushes him to move, keep both of them moving. Lance promised Allura the first night they spent here that she'd do anything in his power to keep her safe. It's a personal reason, he knows her, but in a way, protecting Allura gives Lance something to hold onto and not become like that woman they left behind, or those people screaming that someone escaped. Those people are bitter and in pain—if they can't leave, why should anyone else be able to? It can even be a trick, someone set up each night waiting to see if people are trying to escape. They can't take that chance. 

Lance continues forward, pulling Allura along the dark hallway. Lance has a sudden anchor in Allura, ” Lance, ” she says, ”Look, Lance, look, ” she whispers, pulling on his hand and pointing at something. 

He turns is attention to where she’s pointing. A window, a window opened up by a crack. They can work with that. 

Lance’s shoulders fall, a moment of relief washing over him. Quietly, the shuffle over to the window. Lance places his hands on the edge of the frame, checking for any hidden hinges or alarms. Finding nothing, Lance raises the up the window fully. He ducks his head out first, looking out and finding nothing. Lance pulls his head back and gives Allura a nod. She nods back. Lance jumps first, his legs tremble as he lands, his ankle twists slightly. He hisses slightly, biting his lip. He finds his balance and takes in a deep breath. Allura drops next, Lance being there to help her land. 

There is no time to settle into the relief of being free. ”The moon’s out tonight, ” Allura says. At least it’s not a full moon. 

They collapse down to their hands and knees, crawling next to the house, using its shadow as a shield. Lance crawls extra slow, reaching out in front of him to grab twigs and leaves that crunch under the weight of his palm. As they near the edge of the yard, Lance and Allura gradually stand, continuing the move forward on foot. 

Once they make it to the edge of the yard, the pair run off down the street. They’re tripping over their feet and running blindly into the night, light by the full moon, but it's better than staying in that house, being prepared to be sold off. 

”Do we hotwire a car?” Allura asks once their a few blocks down, she's already falling back into her street junky ways. 

”Are you kidding me, we don't even know where we are?” Lance says. He notes it's harder to keep up with Allura now that his limping slightly. 

”We should go to the police, ” Allura says, ” it's the least we can do. I even got their address and street, ” she notes.   
  
Lance agrees it's is the least, however, ” the police aren't going to listen to junkies like us, ” he says. They don't do drugs, but police and most normal people don't know that. That's why no one would be coming if they disappeared again. ”As far as they're concerned, Lance McClain is in a ditch drugged out of his mind and Allura Frazer is comfortably sleeping with her pimp.” 

”Lotor was not a pimp, ” Allura chuckles. 

Lance rolls his eyes, a smile pulling on his lips, ” you're totally dating a pimp.” Lotor wouldn't have come either, Lance and Allura dip out so often, he doesn't even question when they leave for weeks and come back unsaid. 

”I think he’s one step up from pimp, ” Allura jokes, ” drug dealer, maybe.”

”Mafia?” Lance asks, eyebrow raised and a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Allura nods, humming to seem thoughtful. ”Definitely a mob member.” 

Lotor is the type of powerful person that is powerful because he's dangerous and he knows it. He can have sex with anyone, make anyone buy his drugs by just looking at them and can shoot a gun backwards with his eyes closed in his of hand and would still kill ten people on purpose. Maybe the bullet he shot would order him room service and iron his suit too, Lance isn't one to judge.

The only reason Lotor knows about them, is because they stole clothes at the dry cleaners and buffed up old shoes and snuck into a party to steal the wine and fancy forks. He caught them of course. But they were so amusing to him, that he let them go and lets them steal the table scraps off his plate and crawl into his bed if they need a place to sleep.

”Werewolf?” Lance asks. 

”In bed, yes.”

Lance gags, and gives her a disgusted look, it makes her giggle all the more. ”When you guys get married, I demand a soundproof bedroom for the child, ” Lance demands. 

”I don't know if I want kids.”

Lance gives her an overly dramatic gasp and swoon. ”I was talking about me, ” he says, ” you only have enough room in your life for one baby right now. Me.” That gets her to laugh. Lance’s smile falls, his voice losing excitement and now calm,” is he, though?” 

Allura shakes her head,” no.” 

Lance nods, “good,” he says. He likes Lotor, he wouldn’t want Allura to give him up if we was one. 

Werewolves are a tricky subject. On one hand, they are wild beasts that don’t have any control on a full moon and seen as lesser then street rats like him and Allura. On the other hand, the ones that born from pure blood are powerful and feared—highly respected even. They can be like normal people and live normal lives, but if one is put into a place power like whatever Lotor does, it can be real dangerous, because werewolves are really dangerous. And then there is the third fucked up hand in the middle where people want to own them like pets and even fuck them. It’s worse then being a prostitute. At lest if you’re a prostitute, people feel sorry for you. Being bitten and turned into one is like a death sentence, being born as one, is like a gift from god. There is no in between. 

* * *

Lance and Allura end up falling asleep behind a dumpster just near the opening of the bad part of town. The bottoms of their feet are black, bodies shivering from the cold night. They are in a part of town they’re used to, but like all streets, Lance and Allura mange. They always do. 

Allura scales the fire escape leading to an apartment, drying their laundry. She notes the open window but lack of people. Quickly, she jumps in, grabbing a bag full of freshly sliced bread never opened and a milk jug. She tosses random pieces of clothes on the floor over of her shoulder and be lines it for the fire escape. 

She comes back down with her hall. Lance and Allura waste no time with shame, stripping off anything that they can replace. Allura switch’s out her bra for the one she swiped and changed her pants and added socks onto her feet. Lance throws on the hoodie that fit him slightly better and a pair of underwear that fit just fine. They split the bread and milk, abandoning their clothes for others to take.

It's a day-long walk from the dumpster, they are still far away from their form of normal, but it was all part of the fun of getting back to where Lotor’s place was. Of course, it's hard when neither of them has a phone, but they don't have jobs to afford such luxuries and both refused to let Lotor pay for them. 

”Do you think I should get a job?” Lance asks, chewing on his slice of bread. 

Allura thinks for a moment, thoughtfully chewing on her share before shaking her head. ”Who would I hang out with?” 

Lance shrugs, ” won't you need something to do once you get hitched to Lotor? Not going to live like this forever are you?” 

Allura doesn't argue. Lotor wants her to stop running away once they’re married. He's even trying to convince her to reconnect with her family. That's a firm no. 

”Maybe I’ll go back to school, ” she tosses out the idea. ”Write a book about living on the street?”

Neither Lance nor Allura graduated high school. They are perfect college age though, too bad they don't have the money or support to go. 19 each. Living on and off the streets since 12. Not to say they aren't smart. Allura and Lance always did keep on top of their classes back in school, they visit the library and take advantage of all the knowledge there. They knew things, just not the way schools taught it. 

”Confessing your crimes on paper?” Lance jokingly asks. 

”Stealing cars, forks, wine, shoes, balloons. The cats were a fun one, ” she lists. 

”Oh yeah, the cats.” Lotor has seven cats roaming his apartment now, Allura and Lance are the reasons behind it. 

”What would you even do?” Allura asks. 

”Sell my body, ” Lance says. Allura elbows his arm. ”I have a very nice body.” She shoves him. ”Okay, I would want to go back to school too. Art actually sounds like a lot of fun. Or maybe ill become a florist, you know how good I am with plants.” 

Allura smiles, going back to chewing on a new piece of bread. “I think you’d make a wonderful florist, Lance.”

They stop for the night near the police station in an ally, laying on an old mattress. Lance rubs Allura's shoulder with his thumb as she sleeps against him. The night is cold again, as such for mid-autumn weather. Somewhere along staring up at the sky, Lance falls asleep. 

He wakes to the smell of cigarettes. He opens his eyes to people standing over him. 

”Hello, friend,” the man says, dusting his ashes onto Lance’s face. Suddenly a boot slams down against his head, laughter bursts out among the men surrounding them. 

“Lance? Lance!” Allura calls out. “No! No! Get off of him!” she screams helplessly, being lifted up from the mattress forcefully. She thrashes around, not worried about her own safety. The man with the scratchy beard and tattooed skin punches her face. Allura spits at him, still kicking wildly. She screamed and growls like a vicious animal. 

”I’d do more than worry about my boyfriend, baby,” he sneers. The bearded man with tattoos kicks Lance to spite Allura. 

“Lance!” The man holding her covers her mouth, she bites him. He jerks away, hand bleeding. 

Lance stumbles to his feet, smashes a beer bottom and shoves it forward. He lands a solid hit on of the men. Allura grabs his hand and they bolt down the street. 

“Get to the police station!” Lance says, pulling away from Allura. 

“What? I'm not leaving you, ” Allura grabs him.

”I’ll lead them away. Don't worry, I'm fast.” He shoves her behind a car and blatantly runs into the empty street to grab their group’s attention. ”Hey dipshits! Suck it!” he yells, before sprinting the other way. They follow. 

Allura runs as fast as she can to the police station, she needs to get the police, she needs to call Lotor.

Lance can't run well with his limp, but it's too late now, he's already running. Lance freezes, faced with a dead-end. He charges the fence, jumping onto the cage and starts to climb. Suddenly, Lance’s hood is yanked, him falling back along with it. He crashes down in the cement, back of heels and blunts of boot toes jam into him at rapid and different speeds. Lance curls into himself, shielding his head and neck.   
  
”Where’s your bitch?” someone spits.

Lance doesn't answer. The leader kicks him harder. ”Wanna play fucking hero huh?” He reaches down and pulls Lance up by his hair. His dark eyes peer at Lance, searching his messed up face for something.

Lance spits at the leader’s face, forcing forth his best snarl, ” what ya’ gonna do? Kill me?” he laughs, ”I’m a street rat, death is always fucking welcome. I got nothing to lose.” Death is not welcome. Lance is trembling, lying through his teeth with a shitty grin.

The leader smiles when he finds what he’s been looking for. “We got a pretty boy tonight gentleman,” he laughs, ” thinks he tough shit. Let's treat him like a lady tonight.” 

Lance feels his stomach drop into a pit. His cocky persona falls into what he truly is, a scared little kid. Lance is dragged to his feet and slammed face-first against the chains. ”No, ” Lance beg, he slams himself up only to be shoved back into the fence, ”, please! Please don't do this!” Hands pull at his pants, revealing his legs, leaving him cold and trembling. Lance thrashes against their grip, wild like an animal backed into a corner. Large fingers force his legs open. 

”He’s got nice skin,” one notes. His hands run up Lance’s thighs like sandpaper. Fingers dig into him greedily like he’s a piece of raw meat. 

Lance is sobbing now,” please stop! Someone, please! Help me!” His voice is breaking. A hash slap is given to his butt, it’s harsh and stings. 

“Someone shut him up.” 

”Bend him over,” another cackle. 

Fingers jam inside his asshole, “His ass is tight too,” the stranger remarks, bending him over to the second stranger’s cock. ”I doubt it's his first time.”

”Get off me!” 

Lance’s legs shake, shaking his head slowly. The man’s smell overwhelms him, choking him on its disgusting smell. His dick rubs against’s Lance’s face, his tears soaking the half-hard member. Tear's blind Lance, as he looks up with pleading eyes at a shadow that only grinned back curly. He pulls out a knife, pressing it into Lance’s cheek. ”Bite me, and I’ll cut that pretty face of yours, slut.”   
  
Lance forcibly takes the dick into his mouth, trying not to choke from his gag reflex. He has to press himself against the man’s legs, clinging to his jeans to keep himself from falling. Lance hates himself. He’s sobbing, body burning from shame and freezing from the cold. The fingers plunge deep into him, sloppy moving and without care of Lance or what pain he’s in. 

Lance screams in pain as a dick is shoved in him. His insides tear apart, burn at the deep thrusts that only bring pain to his insides. He's chocking on the dick in his mouth, it's lodge down hit throat and blocking his lungs. He claws at the stranger’s jeans, trying to people himself off, but a hand keeps him in place. Make it stop. He can't breathe. It hurts! They're hurting him!

Lance blacks out, fading back and forth between conciseness as they tuck turns using him for an hour. They left him there in his own blood and covered in their filth, smoking nearby. He can hear the soft chatter of the three strangers that used him. 

Lance lays there, back pressed against the gained fence, sobbing to himself. He pulls at the large clothes over his body, wanting to be swallowed alive by them. His skin is grimy, body torn apart and used. He hears a growl, fear flooding over him once more in a cold sweat. He hears footsteps approach from behind. The voices of the strangers turn to screams and choking.  
  
”Poor little one.” Lance doesn't dare to move. He’s trembling, hugging himself tighter. ”I’m giving you the power to make sure no one hurts you again, ” a man’s voice says softly to his ear. Lance trembles, hugging himself closely Lance screams in pain as teeth sink into the side of his neck. Blinding and unforgiving pain. His eyes roll, the last thing Lance sees the light of the full moon. 

* * *

Lance wakes to feel groggy. He refuses to rises from where he lays. His body aches all over, skin-crawling like spiders travelling over him. He’s trembling with disgust, he wants to burn off his own skin and wash it all away. He’s not in the ally, left in the cold and left in his own blood and random stranger’s cum. His hoodie was crusty and tears dried on his face. Blood dried on his neck. Every bruise, cut and scrape, even his busted ankle was better, but that didn't stop his body from feeling at it's most awful. 

Lance stares blankly at the cement, eyes searching the blood staining the street side, hidden away in an ally. His ears ring, head pounding hard. His throat hurts, scratchy and raw and tasting blood. 

Maybe he should have just stayed in the darkroom one more day? Maybe they should have slept somewhere else? It doesn’t matter now.

He _should_ go to the police. 

Slowly, Lance pushes himself up from the ground. He fixes his clothes and pulls his hood over his head. He walks down the street. The streets are empty in the early morning light, it’s quiet and cold. Lance sucks in the frozen air into his lungs, it soothes his sore throat and tastes like smoke. He keeps his head down, eyes fixated on the ground. 

He reaches the station sooner then he hoped, wanting to aimlessly walk around like a ghost for a while. He spots enter, spotting Allura sitting in the corner with a coffee cup in hand, looking down at her feet with Lotor’s arm around her. Her eyes are red, sunken in from the lack of sleep. Her knee shakes like it always does when she gets the jitters. 

Lance unconsciously smiles, when he realizes how much work it is to smile, it drops for a quick second. “...n’t ...eep?” he asks, but nothing comes out, only a pained rasp. He frowns and coughs to get their attention.

Allura’s eyes widen, tears spilling from her pretty blue eyes. She shot up from her spot and runs for him, tackling him in a bear hug. “Where were you!” she sobs into his shoulder, ” you said you were fast.”

_Wasn’t fast enough._

Lance pets her head, rocking her back and forth in his arms. ”I’m fine, ” he lies softly into her ear. ”They beat me up pretty bad, but I'm fine.” his marks that have long faded and strangely healed are covered by his baggy clothes. ”I’m safe.” He’s made but not okay. 

Lance decides against telling the police he was raped. They can't do anything, besides, he's a guy. Guys don't get raped... People don't believe that. Then they would probably learn about the werewolf attack and still do nothing. Turned werewolves are the lowest of the food chain. He's a street rat and bitten one at that. He’ll just be seen as one more step closer to being sold off to the black market. Nothing they can or would be willing to do. Better to just say nothing. 

Lotor takes them back to his apartment. Allura sleeps in Lance’s lap on the way there, refusing to let go since seeing him again in the station. Lotor watches him with careful eyes, studying him like spotting a murderer in a train station. Lotor has a personal driver for his own limousine. Allura and Lance sometimes break in to steal his wine or sleep in the backseat. One time one of his guests caught them sleeping and freaked out. 

”Can I talk to you in private? Once you're all cleaned and dressed and we get some food into the both of you?” Lotor asked in the car ride home. 

Lotor’s apartment is overwhelming, Lance is convinced he owns the whole building, not just the whole top loft. Lance has never had a good relationship with money and Lotor has a lot of money. He's the youngest in his family, and they were comfortable sure, but he never got anything new unless it was a gift. His clothes, his toys, his books all came from his siblings and cousins. When Lance ran away, he hasn't dealt with money in a prop way. He's read about how it works and can do the math—he didn't finish school but he could do 12th-grade math easy. It’s just that he gets easily overwhelmed with it. Money. Money confuses him to no end. 

Lance spends a little too long in the shower. Scrubbing at his body until his skin is raw and rashes red. Lance bends over, fingers out the crust from his ass. His cries are muffled by the rushing water echoing off the tiles. Lance’s fingers dig deep into him, shopping out every last bit of crusted cum and dried blood inside him. He washes off some more. He still doesn't feel clean. 

Lance steps out if the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He looks at himself in the mirror, staring into his reflection’s deep blue eyes. His neck is still red, large teeth marks from when that man—werewolf bite him.   
  
_”I’m giving you the power to make sure no one hurts you again, ”_ that's what he said. 

Lance clumsily dries his hair with another towel, then throws it over the bite mark. He walks out to a bedroom Lotor keeps for him and closes the door. He pulls on a great set of clean clothes. A white tee-shirt and grey sweatpants. Lance looks at his neck in the mirror, rubbing it carefully. It brings no pain when he drags his fingers over it, it feels like nothing at all. Which means it took. 

”Fuck, ” Lance sighs, he wants to cry but is too tired to force one out.

One month’s time he’ll be worse than some kid in the streets, he’ll be hunted and even sold with no one looking for him if he’s not careful. At least human trafficking, people care about your well being. Turned Werewolves are at the bottom of the shit pile. Lance gives himself a smile in the mirror, it's cruel and filled with disgust, dark blue eyes empty from any light. He grabs at the bite mark, nails digging into his neck.

”Bottom of the shit hole, ” he tells himself.

Yeah, that's where he belongs. 

There is no way he can continue hanging out with Allura anymore. She’ll hate him, she’ll be scared of him. He’ll have to leave and find a way to stand on his own without her, they have never been apart, even when Lance decided he wanted to go on a day trip to the beach, Allura abandoned her day plans with Lotor to make sure he was safe. Lance is sure, if she knew, she’d come with him and would end up hurt. Allura is stupid like that. 

He’ll live just before the full moon, spend his last month as a human with his best friend is the only way he wants to spend his time. 

Lance pulls himself together before leaving the bedroom. He decides against hiding the mark form Lotor, it's best if he knew before Allura.

He sits across from Lotor on the other couch. Lance sits with his legs crossed, not paying any kind to Lotor burning him with his eyes for daring to put his feet on the new couch. Lance has never been afraid of Lotor or his open distaste for Lance’s behaviour. They have one thing in common that keeps them understanding of one another. They both love Allura with an undying passion. 

Allura is asleep in the other room, now is the perfect time to talk to speak with Lotor. 

”You’re not even trying to hide it?” Lotor says plainly. 

Lance shrugs, trying to trick himself into being calm. ”I thought it is best if you knew first, ” he says, ” Allura can't know was attacked by more than those assholes last night.” 

Lotor raises a brow, leaning forward and shifting his elbows onto his knees. ”What did happen to you, ” Lotor asks but it doesn’t feel like a question—demanding. 

Lance sees no point in hiding it from Lotor. 

He takes a deep breath, as he tries to speak, words won't come out. Lance coughs and tries to speak again and again, but words are stuck in his throat and won't come out. His skin crawls. Lance stiffens and rubs his cheek, remembering the cold blade pressing into his skin. Lance tears up, sniffling. He wipes the tears away, them being quickly replaced. He nervously laughs, shaking his head. His heart is pounding in his chest, ears ringing. 

”What happened, Lance?” Lotor asks again. 

”They...they couldn't have Allura, ” he says in a quiet voice. His throat is scratchy, ”so they... used... me.” His body won't stop shaking. ”Then the werewolf came and bite me”

_”I’m giving you the power to make sure no one hurts you again.”_

Lotor’s body stiffens, eyes wide. 

”Don’t tell Allura, ” Lance quickly says, ” she’ll blame herself and I...” he starts crying now, ” I can't let her blame herself, ” he begs. Lance’s head falls into his hands, ”I wasn't fast enough. There was so many, and they were so big, ” he says in a small voice. He's letting himself fall because he trusts Lotor. He can trust him because he cares about Allura just as much as he does. 

Lance stiffens when Lotor hugs him, but it's not unwelcomed. Lance clings to the older man like a raft drifting at sea. The wheels turn in Lotor’s head as he rocks Lance in his arms.

Lance is still a kid, 19, with no job experience, sleeps on the streets, no family connection since he ran away, a dropout, and he's freshly bitten and a rape victim. He's just a kid and the world is already dragging him down to hell. 

”I just want to spend my last month feeling human. I just want to be with Allura, then I'll leave, I swear, ” he whispers. ”I’ll leave.”

”Lance, ” Lotor tries, ” you don't have to leave.” 

”Allura is afraid of werewolves, ” Lance says. She has since they were attacked as kids, she hates them with a burning passion, she’ll hate him. ”You don't know what I'll do, I could hurt someone real bad.” Or kill. Lance doesn't want to be a killer. 

* * *

Lance stares out the window, watching the people walk by the library. Lance presses the side of his head against the glass, his breath fogs up the glass, the cold air from the outside clashing with his hot breath. His blue eyes following people to the edge of the street and switch to another person. The book he was reading, rests open in his hands, useless now that his eyes are engrossed with the people walking down below. 

He subconsciously scratches the tip of his pencil into the wooden table, joining the other marks from pencils sketched names and poorly drawn dicks in marker. Usually, Allura would be here to get him to stop, and back on track of reading. A weight drapes itself over Lance, he's suddenly aware of how alone he is. 

He didn't have friends, other then Allura and maybe Lotor, Lance has no one. Even the guys at Lance’s new work don't really like him much, though he's not sure what he did to make them dislike him. 

It's lonely in his apartment. It's so small and lonely and quiet. It's too quiet. He’s grateful Lotor pushed him into excepting that he was going to pay for the first few months for Lance. But it's so lonely and quiet and cold. Lance was never good at being alone. 

”You reek.”

Lance is awakened from his trance, head snapping towards a young man seated next to him. His arm reaches over, fingers playing with the to of Lance’s chair, he's trapped. Lance eyes the stranger up and down, shrinking back into the cold window. The stranger has raven hair, haphazardly tossed back into a ponytail, skin moon-stained and easily burnable by the sun. He has a large scar across his right cheek and ends under his eye, his eyes are steel, lifeless and dark. He’s wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt and pants. 

Lance’s nose is overwhelmed with a strong smell he hadn't noticed until turning. It makes his heart race and ears tingle. Lance tries to keep his face indifferent, his body betraying him the way it trembles. His back is pressed against the frozen glass, if Lance was desperate, he'd risk smashing it and jumping from the second floor.

”That's rude to say to someone you don't know, ” Lance says, he grabs his shirt collar and brings it to his nose, a few sniffs and he smells nothing. In fact, he can't even smell the cheep laundry detergent he bought. ”I smell fine to me.” Lance tries to keep an indifferent aura about himself, but his body betrays him, trembling and his back pressed flat against the cold window. 

”You should be more careful. Newbies tend to get targeted on their first time.”   
  
Lance can feel his her stop, and colour drain from his face. _How did he know?_ His palms are sweating slightly, fingers curling into fists with his sleeves bunching in his fists.

Lance tries to keep his poker face up, ” I'm sorry, you have the wrong person, ” he says, ” I'm human, ” he feels his throat close a little when he says that. 

The raven-haired stranger raises an eyebrow, his frown is deep, he’s been frowning this whole time. The man leans forward, Lance tires to press further into the window but it refuses to take him. The man pressing his nose against Lance’s neck, sniffing him. 

Lance is drenched in fear. That night floods his mind, blinding him. The teeth forever in his neck, the way he was roughly shoved into the fence and choked until he passed out. The cold press of the cold blade and nonstop, nonstop, nonstop pounding. Pounding and pounding over and over again and again and again, againagainaganaginaginaginaginaginaginaginaginaginagin— inside him until—

Lance let out a sound he didn't know his body could make, a growl like a wild animal. His hand's plant flat against the man’s chest and those him with a raw strength that has newly awaken. The man tumbles backwards onto the floor, staring baffled at him. Lance feels his cheek wet, his head won't stop buzzing, the body won't stop shaking. 

Eyes are on him. So many eyes are on him. 

”I’m sorry, ” Lance mutters, voice barely above a whisper, voice trembling like a scared child. Shrinking into himself, Lance grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. He rakes the walk of shame to the stairs and storms out of the building with his head down and good up. 

”Wait!” the stranger calls, chasing after him. 

Lance’s colour drains, he bolts down the street like a guilty felon, weaving through waves of passing pedestrians. Lance, always and forever a street rat, ducks into a familiar alleyway. He scales the fire escape and jumps to a building across in the other direction from his apartment. 

”Hey! What the hell are you doing!” he yells at Lance, you're going to hurt yourself!” 

The stranger followed him up?! Is Lance really worth that bad of an ass-kicking that this moron followed him up here? 

Lance throws himself off the building, landing on the fire escape and racing down out of the other ally, back into the public eyes. Lance looks over his shoulder a brief moment, not finding the man in sight. He doesn't stop running though. 

Lance finally stops by the park, out of energy to run and legs burning. He closed his eyes and rests against the bench. Now Lance can go back there, he fine with that. 

”You suck at hiding, ” a familiar voice says calmly. 

”You are kidding me!” Lance yells, jumping up from the bench. The stranger grabs his arm and forces him to sit next to him again, Lance tries to squirm away but the stranger is now stronger than before. Lance stops struggling, opting to save his energy. ”What do you want?” he asks. 

”Name’s Keith, thanks for asking.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, ” Taylor, ” he lies. Like hell, he’ll freely give up his name to Keith. 

”Okay, _Tyler,_ ” Keith says sarcastically. ”Why the hell did jump on the roofs? You could have hurt yourself, kid.” Lance rolls his eyes, refusing to look at the stranger—Keith. 

”Nothing I haven't done before, ” he says coldly, he feels disgusted talking to this guy. It may be Lance projecting his hatred onto Keith, but he didn't care, Lance refuses to be treated that way ever again. ”What do you want?” 

His cold biker vide he face off melts, Keith scratches the back of his head, eyes not knowing where to settle on. ”Well now in a little embarrassed, ” he says, scratching the back on his neck. ”I didn't really have a plan for when I caught you, ” he tries to smile but Lance doesn't open up. 

”So you aren't going to kick my ass?” Lance asks. 

Keith smiles, puffing out his chest slightly, ” if I wanted to hurt you, we wouldn't be talking, ” he says. 

Lance rolls his eyes. He can picture the three men, talking and taunting him, hurting him. ”I know people that like doing both, ” he mutters. He remembers his dad when he...

”I’ve never seen an Omega with such pretty eyes before, ” Keith says. 

Lance perks up slightly, his heart did an ugly thing and tighten up to Keith’s compliant. Lance tries to brush it off, ” Omega?” he asks. He doesn't know what an Omega is. 

Keith puffs out his chest, ” I’m an Alpha, ” he says as if it's important, ” a pureblood.” 

Lance shrinks a little, ” well I'm not.” Bitten werewolves are the lowest of the low. Is an Omega even lower? 

”I can tell you being bitten wasn't a fun experience, ” Keith says. 

Lance stiffened, arms crossing over his chest protectively, his scowl pointed down at the cement path. ”I lost everything, ” he whispers, not like he had much to low in the first place. But his time with Allura is priceless to Lance. 

_”I’m giving you the power to make sure no one hurts you again.”_

Lance rubs the bite mark, still, he can feel the teeth inside him. ”He said no one would hurt me, he called it power.” He wants to pull at his skin, rip off his flesh until he can only feel his blood gushing from the open wound. ”He was lying.” 

”It is power,” Keith says, he adjusts his spot on the bench, attention all on Lance, “but I can see you never wanted it.” 

“Who would want to be like this?” Lance spits back. A stranger came in at his lowest moment in life and kicked him into hell to drown in a fire. 

Keith only shrugs,” truth be told, people used to want to be werewolves for _power._ ”

The way Keith puffed out his chest when he said he was an Alpha, makes Lance think. They still just want the power, maybe Alpha’s are just stronger? It must be important to be an Alpha then, maybe pure born's are more likely Alphas. 

Keith continues. ”Then humans learned about being Alpha and Omegas and Beta’s and felt cheated, ” he says, ” It’s hard turned to become Alpha’s which can be arguably the strongest, ” Lance’s point made. ” it's more common for them to become Betas which isn't bad but not what a lot of people hope for.”

Lance brings his knees up to his chest, he stares at Keith a little puzzled. Why is Keith even telling him this? Why did he even approach him back in the library? 

”So what’s an Omega?” Lance asks.   
  
Keith’s eyes avoid him, face red with an unspoken embarrassment Lance won't let slip, he wants to know. Keith’s suddenly being all frazzled means nothing to Lance.   
  
”Are you going to tell me?” 

”I don't know a lot about Omegas, ” Keith says. ”You're the second Omega I've ever met, first I've ever spoken to.” 

Lance frowns, eyes burning into Keith because knew at least something, and it annoyed Lance to the point he can call Keith out on it. ”You know something, and I have the right to know.” 

Keith sighs, shoulders falling with defeat because he can't deny the fact he does have small knowledge about Omegas, he knows more about them than he wants to admit. He has secrets he doesn't want to share with Lance. Lance seems like a sweet Omega that didn't deserve to be overwhelmed with the true desire and want of an Omega.

”Omegas are the _females_ of the Werewolf population in the sense that they are used to breed, take care of the young, highly sawt after and usually very well taken care of, ” he says. ”Now it’s fetishized into having your partner being an Omega or being dominated by an Alpha or to dominate an Omega. In my opinion, Omega’s are far more frightening then Alphas.” 

Keith watches the colour drain from Lance’s face, pure terror washes over Lance like a crashing wave. Lance reaches for the bite mark, his skin crawls, he feels disgusting. His skin is slimy, insides bubbling like inside of the microwaved burrito, and like one, his skin is frozen. He wants to throw up. 

Lance doesn't want to be used.

Not again, not ever. 

His stomach growls, even though he feels truly sick to his stomach. ”You hungry?” Keith asks, ” I’ll buy.” 

He wants to forget the dirt on his skin, and the forever burn on his throat. His stomach growls, of course, he's hungry; he's starving because all he had for breakfast was a small bowl of cereal with no milk and he hasn't eaten since. ”Sure, ” Lance says. 

Keith buys Lance a sandwich, which he promptly devours without breathing; honestly Keith is amazed Lance could still ear after when he greedily eyed a family-size bags of chips and Keith bought it for him. Lance eats that without a problem. 

Keith pulls out his phone, ”here, I'll give you my number.” 

Lance makes a face. ”I don't have a phone, ” he puts plainly. 

It's Keith’s turn to make a face now, ” what type of self-respecting teenager doesn't have a phone?” he asks. Lance answers in a simple shrug. 

Keith sighs, slipping his phone into his pocket and pulling out a spare black flip phone he keeps on him at all times, and hands it to Lance. ”It’s got three numbers on it. Mine, a friend of mine and a pizza place. Don't worry, they're labelled by name.” 

”Why are you giving me this?” Lance asks.

”In case you ever need a friend.” 

_Allura_ , Lance wants to say. _I already have Allura._ But he won't say it. 

Lance hands the phone back. ”I already have a friend.” 

”Lance, don't be like that, ” Keith says. He grips the phone tightly in his clutches. He eyes the Omega almost greedily, a fresh Omega that hasn't been touched or trained by anyone. Keith shakes his head, no, that's not the reason he came to help Lance.

”I just want to help you.” 

Lance looks down at the phone, just as quickly, his eyes are back on Keith. Keith is studying him. A boy with no phone, freshly bitten with nowhere to go, was Lance homeless? It would problematic if he is. But even some homeless people have enough money to buy a phone and charger. 

Lance grabs the phone, ” thanks, ” he says, guilty he gave in and took it. Lance shifts his weight, pulling up the straps of his backpack over his shoulders to tighten them. ”I’ll be leaving now, ” he says. 

”Please, call me any time, ” Keith calls after him. 

Lance waves to him before leaving. He took the phone already knowing his decision to never call Keith. 

* * *

”Did you find a good one?” Shiro asks, he takes a long drag of the cigarette before digging the burning bud into a man’s neck. Mr. Davos screams out in pain, Shiro crushes it further into his skin until there is only ash. Shiro stands, he takes a handful of Mr. Davos’ hair and raises his head. He punches him. 

Keith looks up from his knife, twisting in his hand, the tip pressed against his index finger as he waits for Shiro to finish his work. ”I found a stubborn one, ” Keith says. He didn't like the way Lance left, why did he let him go? 

”I still think we should just buy one, ” Shiro grunts, another punch flying at his victim’s face.

Keith frowns, knife twisting hard against his finger. ”He smelt of self-hatred and a weak will to live. The kid didn't even have a phone. He reeked of it. He didn't even let me touch him.” 

”A broken one?” Shiro asks with a grunt, sending another flying first down on Mr. Davos. 

Keith shakes his head, ” kid’s got spirit, ” he says. ”He’s a fighter.” 

Keith smelt it the first time he saw Lance, broken and without the will to live. Omega’s don't last long with that mentality. They either break mentally and become mindless and willing slaves to Alphas, anything to feel good and forget or kill themselves to finally sleep. Lance is broken but not unrepairable.

“I like this one,” Keith says. ”Forced me to chase him up and down buildings. The only reason I found him because he smells of rape.” 

Shiro spits on the limp body of Mr. Davos, he wipes his mouth and turns to Keith. ”He was raped?” 

Keith nods, ” reason why he wouldn't let me touch him,” he says. 

“And you chased him up a building?” Shiro chuckles softly. He grabs Keith’s face and kisses him full on the mouth, ” now who does that remind you of?” he asks against Keith’s lips. 

Keith growls in return, hours his knife away, pressing up to capture more of Shiro’s mouth. ”I didn't know I was a pure-blood back then, ” he says with hatred of his last life, the life before Shiro. ”I was a street rat.”

”And your hunt led you to another street rat, ” Shiro says between kisses. He grabs Keith’s waist, pulling him flat against his chest. Keith retaliates, grabbing fists full of Shiro’s hair and growling into his mouth. Shiro growls back, claws digging into the sides of Keith’s stomach. It's not even the full moon yet and they are already at each other’s throats. 

That's why they need an Omega. An Omega can calm the two beasts and set the even, an Omega can bare them pups, and Omega can handle two angry Alphas. 

”He’s perfect, ” Keith says between kisses, growling against his lover’s mouth. 

Shiro pulls at Keith’s pants, unzipping the zipper, Keith mimics the same with Shiro’s pants. ”Describe him for me, ” Shiro begs into Keith’s mouth. Shiro kneels down, lips kissing away at the wet fabric of Keith's briefs. ”Tell me about this perfect Omega you found for us, baby.”

Keith grabs Shiro’s head, forcing Shiro’s mouth on him. He closes his eyes, breathing softly as he feels Shiro on him. ”Oh Shiro, ” he swoons softly, ” he's so slim. I just wanted to feed him until he couldn't eat anymore, ” he starts, ” he's lean and tall but we’d both tower over him. His skin is like caramel, soft like it too. I wanted to bite his skin and taste him.” Shiro’s mouth is hot on his cock, his tongue slides over his length like a snake. ”He’s so pretty under dirt and grime. He has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, so dark and blue and deep like the ocean. I wanted to spoil him, spoil him dead rotten.” 

Shiro pops off his cock, smirking against his length. ”You want to turn him into a brat?” he chuckles to himself. 

Keith frowns, he doesn't answer. Grabbing Shiro’s head and forcing his cock down his throat, Keith sighs. How dare Shiro stop before he was about to come. ”I want to groom him. He doesn't look like he's been spoiled in ages.” Keith cums in Shiro’s mouth with a grunt. 

Shiro chuckles, lips ghosting against Keith’s length. ”If he’s a street rat like you, he’d probably do something stupid if you spoil him too much. Remember when I tried to spoil you?” 

”I was that bad, ” Keith grumbles.

”You nearly shot me.” 

Keith and Shiro switch places, Keith dropping onto his knees and suckling at Shiro’s cock. It's large, revelling his own. Alphas are normally large, knot and all. Being an Alpha submitting to an Alpha is a dangerous thing, most die in trying to mate with one another. It's a messy thing. 

”I want to meet him, ” Shiro says, his hands comb back Keith’s long hair, keeping it out if his mouth. ”It’s not fair you get to see this Omega and I don't.” Shiro licks his lips, watching Keith bob his head on his cock. 

Keith reaches into his pocket, pulling out a photo he had developed of Lance, he has some of his men watching Lance even now.

Shiro takes it and swoons, poor dead doesn't release he's being followed yet, smell and hearing scent taken root just yet. Be he's like Keith tired go describe. Warm caramel skin, tall and lean with unruly chocolate curls, he needed a few food meals ints him and good grooming, but his dark ocean eyes showed the true beauty inside him, wanting to break free. But growing up on the streets, the Omega probably hasn't even heard of moisturizer.

”I want him, ” Shiro growls. He cums into Keith’s mouth. Keith nods, swallowing up all the cum, mouth popping off Shiro’s now limp cock. 

”I told you he's perfect, ” Keith murmurs. 

Shiro stares at the photo a moment longer, dark grey eyes travelling over every inch of Lance in the photo. Lance looks miserable in the photo, dark circles under his eyes and holding himself with an exhausted air about him. He's dirty and hair oily. ”No, he's not, ” he says, Keith is insulted for Lance, ” not yet, ” he says. The boy in the photo lacks pampering, Lance needs to know what it's like to be spoiled and dressed like a person. He's a miserable reck. ”I want him even more.” 

”So we are both in agreement?” 

”Of course.” 

”We should do something about that, ” Keith says, glaring at the lifeless body of Mr. Davos. The poor guy didn't make his payments in time and too many times missed. Shiro ended up taking his life through a slow beating.

”I’ll have one of our guys clean it up, ” Shiro says, he gives Keith a peck on the lips. ”I want to meet this kid.” 

Keith reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a slip of paper with Lance’s apartment building and street number on it, along with the door number to his apartment. ”I’m having a spear key made as we speak, ” he says. A little persuasion and the landlord gave up a copy of Lance’s easy. 

”You know that's seriously creepy, ” Shiro says, he smirks.

Keith smirks back, nodding his head, ” you just killed a man and I gave you a blow job right in front of it. I see nothing wrong with stealing the key to some crappy rundown apartment to some Omega that won’t be staying there longer than a year.”

”Your point is made, ” Shiro says, ” now let me take you to dinner.” 

”Don’t we have a job to finish?” Keith asks. 

Shiro groans. Keith is right, they do have a job to finish and as much as Shiro would rather take Keith out for dinner. But they have a job to do. 

”Let's finish this quickly, ” he says, ” then you can tell me all about the information you've gathered on this Lance boy, then I’ll get to see him for myself.”

* * *

Lance doesn't like the trembling of his arms when he lifts up the box of toothpaste, he doesn't care for the ache in his legs as he walks down the aisle. His co-worker, Ann scowls at him from down the aisle, watching a lowlife Lance figure out what he’s doing on his own. No one wants to help Lance figure out how to do his job, other then the second-day manager Liz, who only worked on Mondays and weekends, she isn’t here today.

The Wednesday staff is always cruel to him on this day. Victor, Natia, Ann and Loriann all hate him. Lance isn’t sure what he did on his first day piss them all off, but he’s sure he can’t fix it. He isn’t looking to make friends anyhow, and them hating him isn’t going to make Lance go turning in his sleep. 

“Fresh meat, stack the soup cans next, ” Natia orders him. 

Lance plants the box down, he takes out his box cutter and starts a line down the opening. ”You're on soup stacking, I read the schedule.” 

”Yeah, but I don't want to.” 

Lance starts stacking, ” not my problem, ” he says, stack in the boxes of toothpaste on the shelves. 

Natia marches over, Lance closes his eyes, already expecting what's going to happen Natia kicks the box, sending the box and its components flying. ”Listen here, dipshit, ” she growls like she's trying to play the monster, ”I'm allowed to kick your ass if need be, you're the bitch here.” 

”Your behaviour is being watched by cameras.” Lance moves to pick up the toothpaste boxes scattered over the floor. ”I’m not your bitch, so back off.” He continues to pick up the small boxes. 

“Dude, just do what she says, ” Victor chuckles at Lance’s misfortune. Lance eyes Victor; he's a big man, dark skin and deep free eyes. He could probably crush Lance if he wanted to. ”You're the one with a job to lose here, we've all worked here long enough to be trusted.”   
  
”The footage from the cameras is on my side, ” Lance says, ”Liv will believe me, ” he says. 

”Liv likes charity cases.” 

Lance ponders on what he might have done to upset any of them. Lance feels a horrible rumble in his chest; a burning sensation in his chest that makes him want to growl. Humans don't growl but the monster growing inside him wants to lash out in anger. He wants to throw something, wants to rip his co-workers apart by their throats—

”You're not being very professional in front of the customers, ” he says softly.

Lance spots a very familiar set of dark eyes looking back at him from between Natia and Victor. There is another set of eyes staring at him, they are solid and light like steel. Lance can't recognize them but he recognizes Keith’s eyes. 

Natia and Victor turn, immediately shrinking away at the eyes of customers watching them abuse Lance. They quickly disburse, leaving Lance to deal with his boxes and the eyes of Keith and his friend. 

“So this is the shit hole you’re working in?” Keith says, walking up to him. 

“I think it has some charm to it,” Lance says, packing away the boxes of toothpaste on the shelf. “People included. Shitty people, but it has some charm to it,” he says,” who’s your friend?” 

Keith’s friend is a much bigger guy, not to say that Keith isn’t big, but this guy looked like he could crush Lance with a few squeezes then benchpress a small beach house. His hair is dark, black like charcoal with a white tuff hanging in his face, his bangs are as white as snow. His eyes, much like Keith’s are dark, nearly no light escapes them. Lance notes something this time, his nose has become more powerful and he notes it. Like Keith, he smells of blood. 

He crouches down, a smile wide across his face. Lance doesn't trust this man’s smile, he feels like he could rip his head off.

“Hello Lance, I’m Shiro, ” he says politely. Lance’s eyes flicker up to Keith; he doesn't trust either of them. They smell of blood. 

”What do you need?” 

”This is the kid I was talking about, ” Keith says, pointing at Lance like a prize. ” The kid that made me jump across roofs, ” his smile is too sharp for Lance’s liking. 

”Yes I heard, put Keith through hell did you?” 

”He insulted me than chased me, what was I supposed to do?” Lance shrugs.

Shiro let's out a hearty laugh, ” yeah, he nearly shot me once. Keith is a colourful character.” Keith kicks Shiro a little, which makes the older man chuckle more. 

”You—” Lance points at Keith then at Shiro, ” you're like him?” he asks softly

Shiro’s eyes flash a deep yellow. Lance gasps, falling back onto his butt, mouth hanging open like a fish. The creature inside Lance is trembling, leaving him cold and a strange wanting. He is scared. But also a part of him is interested—something wanting. 

”I'm turned, like you, ” he says with a bright smile. That doesn't make Lance any more comfortable. 

”But you're like him in the sense that you're an Alpha—right?”

Lance isn't very sure, but the way Shiro puffs out his chest with pride hearing Lance says it himself cements Lances' judgements. The way Shiro holds himself the same the way Keith does—confident, means that if Lance needs to escape them, he stands less then zero percent chance.   
  
”It took me a long while to become an Alpha, ” Shiro humbly admits. ”When I was turned, I became a Beta. It took a lot of work and blood to become an Alpha.” 

Lance feels a tang of hope blossom in his chest. He looks at Shiro with hopeful eyes, it's almost cruel. ”Does that mean I could become an Alpha if I worked hard enough?”

Anything would be better than an Omega. From what little Lance heard from Keith, being an Omega is a death sentence, worse than anything.

Shiro frowns, eyes dark, trying to pretend that he's showing sympathy. ”Unfortunately, it's different for Omegas, ” he says, ”there is nowhere to go once you're an Omega.”

All hope dies inside Lance. 

He's doomed to forever live on as the weakest of the three that Keith named, and life as scum on the streets forever. Living on the streets is one thing, but he'll be alone and hunted and never find peace. He can't even do back to Allura, even if Lotor said he can visit, Lance can't bring himself to look her in the eye. 

”I don't see the big deal of all of it, ” Keith says, ” Omegas can be super deadly when they want to be.” 

Lance knows nothing about being a werewolf. Everything is new to Lance, and he hasn't even had his first full moon. But it's coming, it's coming fast. 

Lance finishes stocking the shelves and stands, taking the bus with him. Shiro joins him, shuffling back with Keith. ”How do I become deadly?” Lance asks. 

Neither Shiro nor Keith wants to answer that question. Deadly Omegas are uncontrollable and stronger than Alphas is pushed to their breaking point. Neither Keith nor Shiro wants Lance to reach a breaking point where he’ll have to go savage and bury his humanity just to survive. Humanity is a horrible thing to lose, even as a werewolf, it’s hard to option once it’s lost. 

“Luckily you won’t need to,” Shiro says, with personal experience.

“It’s a bad thing?” Lance asks.

”Horribly so,” Shiro agrees.

Lance has no use of them, that’s what he decides. 

They aren’t really trying to help him, merely filling him around like they need something from him, whatever that something may be, Lance doesn’t wish to give. 

”Could you leave me alone?” Lance asks, ” It's nice to meet you but and see Keith again, but I have a job to do, ” he says. Lance would rather be on the streets, watching the cars roll by, watching the day pass and cold nibble at him, but he can't, not anymore. 

”But I wanted to meet you, ” Shiro says, following him down the aisle. Keith lingers a little behind, looking at objects off the shelves, pretending to be interested in the items. ”I've heard only a few things about you, you sound interesting.” 

Lance disappears into the back, pulling out another box; this time with shampoo. He walks back down and opens the box up with his boxcutter. Shiro and Keith follow Lance around, talking to one another and even trying to drag him into the conversation. Lance, once or twice, chimes in, trying to work best he can with the pair of werewolves-Alpha’s following him around the shop. 

The moment he's able to pull away from Shiro and Keith is when he disappears into the back. He's not fast enough, Victor cornering him with a box in his arms. 

”Who are those two following you around?” he asks, ” you fucking them or something?” 

”What, you want to fuck me?” Lance asks, ” sorry but I'm a closed shop, ” Lance says coldly. He's closed forever. No one can have him again. He’ll never let that night happen ever again. 

”Bet you’d suck anyone off for the right price.” 

”Bet you'd kick the shit out of anyone who’d say that to your little sister, but I bet you already sleep with her, don't you?” Lance spits back. A first flies across his cheek; hard and vengeful. 

”The fuck did you just say to me?” he yells, ” you have no fucking right to talk about my sister!” 

”And you have no right to make rape jokes to someone you don't know, asshat, ” Lance shoes the box into Victor’s chest. ”Who knows, maybe I was raped. Maybe when I kill myself, I'll put in my death note you raped me too, ” Lance growls back. ”I love the thought of your stupid sister looking at you with disgust for the rest of your life. But I bet you fuck her up well enough.”

Lance storms out, it's his break anyhow. 

Lance storms pass Shiro and Keith; Keith grabs his arm, Lance turns, grabbing Keith’s caller and snarls.

”Don't you _ever_ come back here.” He shakes Keith off him and storm out if the store. 

Shiro and Keith follow close behind, Lance racing down the street as fast as his legs can take him, but Keith and Shiro are faster—racing faster him fast through the city streets.

His heart pounds horribly loud in his head and skin crawl like being dumped into a pool of warm, wiggling worms. He can hear too much from everything, the stench of blood stains the inside of his nose.

There is something very wrong with Shiro and Keith; Lance wants no part in what they wish to drag him into. He wants Allura, he misses her dearly—if he could, Lance would take her train-hopping like they did last summer. He loved the thrill of having security guards chase them and the race against them.  
  
Now Lance must race again, faster and harder until he can lose the two wolves behind him; they are stronger, they are faster, and Lance has to outrun them, he must. 

“Lance!” Keith yells out through the crowd—Lance is shaken to the bone. For a moment he wants to stop; that’s what Keith wants. The Omega inside him want to stop but the stubborn human that has lived off of bread and milk, slept in dirt and chases trains, refuses. 

“Stop following me!” Lance yells back. 

“Please! We just want to talk!”

Taking means he has to stop, stopping meaning he has to listen to their voices that ring in his head and make the monster inside want something. Lance doesn’t want to want something. He doesn’t want anything but the teeth no longer in his shoulder and the monster out of his body.

Lance runs down an alleyway he knows. He and Allura used to chase each other up and fire escape and jump over buildings for fun. 

Lance runs up the fire escape, he hears Keith mutter to Shiro; “this is what he did, watch,” and Lance threw himself to another building. He runs over the top of the wet building top, he jumps once more, stumbling over his feet but he keeps running. 

Lance looks back for a quick moments, heart dropping into the black pit that is his stomach, his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight. Lance watches Shiro leap over gap between buildings flawlessly, a jump it took him months to master. Lance would be jealous if he isn’t scared shitless at how scary perfect his jump is and how Shiro is like a monster. Lance books it down the builds, jumping and even climbing up fire escapes, Keith and Shiro follow him with practically perfect jumps, it angers him that they are able to do things Lance skinned his knees and bruised his elbows to master. Here they are, jumping like monsters, perfect jumps for perfect monsters. 

”You're insane!” Keith yells. 

”Then stop chasing me!” 

Lance races down the fire escape, he runs out in the street, stopping in his tracks. Lance feels his heart sink and shatter. Lance stumbles back when he sees them. The bold one, the one with the beard, and the man with tattoos. He can feel their touch on his skin, and the taste of cum forced on his tongue and mouth forced open. Keith and Shiro are behind him, he can hear their shoes hit the cement. Lance rather not go their way, but his rapists are the other way. 

”Damn, that was impressive Lance, ” Shiro praises, a laugh echoing out in the alley. ”Lance?” the joy is gone. 

Lance grabs at his neck, shrinking into himself—he can't take his eyes off of them. Dancing around the street side, the sky darkening like that night. 

”Hey, hey, what's wrong now?” Shiro asks. Lance jumps, but he shrinks into Shiro, rather being held in a stranger’s arms then have to deal with the bold man, the bearded man, and the man with the tattoos. 

Lance shivers, unable to take his eyes off them. He feels a pistol in Shiro’s belt. It feels like the one Lance’s father owns, the one he taught Lance to shoot from when they went hunting or to the forest and practise shooting cans. That's when Lance’s father was kind, he was almost never kind. 

”Give me your gun, ” Lance whispers, ”please just let me have your gun, ” he softly begs, voice trembling like a field mouse. He grabs at the gun with a single hand and tries to pull it from his belt. Shiro stops him, but that doesn't stop Lance from pulling. 

”I don’t understand,” Shiro says, but his eyes find them: the bold on, the one with the beard, and the man with many tattoos. 

“I’ll kill them for what they did to me,” Lance whispers. He wants to hear them scream and beg like he did; he wants their blood on his tongue and skin stuck in his teeth. 

“Lance, claw,” Shiro grits hit teeth together; Lance’s claws are sinking into his skin—newly turned werewolves can’t control their turning. 

“I’ll kill them,” a growl ripples in his throat, Keith notes Lance’s dark blue eyes glow a bright blue. Lance grabs the gun, Keith forces his hand down and snaps at him, breaking Lance’s trance. 

“Do you even know how to use a gun?” Keith asks. 

_”With just one bullet, I can kill you.”_

”Of course I do.” 

_“How dare you aim that gun at me! I am your mother!”  
_

Lance gives the gun back, his eyes refuse to leave the men walking down the street drunk off their asses. “Why didn’t you go to the police?” 

Lance’s eyes turn cruel and face twisted into a frown,” yeah, and why don’t I show them the bite mark? Maybe throw myself to the blackmarket too!” 

Keith frowns. “Calm down.”

”No, I will not calm down!” Lance yells, even more of his wolf side is coming forth. ”You listen here, ” he growls—fangs and ears sharpening. ”I have had a bloody long month! I have no friends, no family, I don't even want to work! I want to go back to living on the streets, with Allura! I was raped and then bitten and I can't even tell anyone about it! So you want to know about my life! Well, how about you tell me why you're both so God damn interested in me! I’m not stupid. Two Alpha’s show up to an Omega? After what Keith told me, I put two and two together. I just want to die. And killing those men that ruined my life will make me the happiest I've been. Give me the fucking gun, I'll shoot them and then myself and you two can go back hunting down another stupid Omega!” 

Tears like waterfalls overtake Lance’s eyes, blurring his vision. Lance’s human form comes back, he falls to his knees and lets out a ghastly wail. 

”I’m so tired, ” he sobs into his hands. 

Keith and Shiro exchange a look so dark, it can only be seen from the shadows. They both stare at the men now sauntering away and out of sight. They look at Lance, sobbing at their feet. 

“Hurry, the full moon will be upon us,” Shiro says. 

* * *

Lance lays unconscious on their bed. Keith combs through Lance’s hair as he sleeps—his eyes are red, dark circles under his eyes. He wishes to allow Lance the night to sleep, but the full moon will take him as it will take all of them. 

“Well, this isn’t how I thought things would go,” Shiro says,” I was promised at least a year,” he says with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“Shut up, I didn’t know he was so badly abused,” he says. Lance will go through a horrible night of his first change. Keith can already feel the tremble of Lance under his grip. 

Shiro hums, taking a sip from his coffee. He savours the bitter taste. “I wonder if he’ll be a sweet little pup or a vicious beast?” Shiro asks, ”I’ll gladly accept either.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, ”of course, you would, ” with says. He can't help but smile despite the unfortunate truth that Lance may not trust them, and Lance will fall to his wild thirst for all that is primal. 

”I’m a simple man with simple needs.” Shiro takes in a drop breath, feeling the change in his body wanting to come forth and present itself. Keith can feel it too, letting the heat of the change crash over his body like a wave. 

In his sleep, Lance clams up, claws helplessly grabbing at the bedsheets. He snarls, his teeth becoming sharper—fangs; his round ears now pointing at the tip. These changes are seen in Keith and Shiro, but it's not as painful as Lance’s first transformation is. They have gone through the pain enough times for it too dull, Lane is lucky he probably won't remember this pain. 

His eyes snap open, glowing brightly like the moonlight—blue moonlight. Lance shoots forward, letting out a scream, he holds himself close, teeth-gritting together, holding in the want to bellow out a heart-shattering scream. 

His point remains, who would ever want this? 

Keith pets Lance’s hair with a careful hand, not to frighten Lance. He's unpredictable like an injured animal backed into a corner. Keith can feel the heat of Lance’s body, telling him he’s about to go into heat—as Omega’s do. 

Lance gasps, “what’s happening to me?” They can smell his scent trying to lure in Alpha for help. 

“Lance, we need to take your clothes off,” Shiro whispers. Lance shakes his head. “You’re burning up,” he says. 

Lance sobs, body trembling in pain. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he trying to sound intimidating—his voice is trembling, barely a whisper.   
  
“Lance, we’re going to strip you know,” Keith whispers. His lips pressed against Lance’s ear, sending an aggressive shiver through Lance. 

”Please don't, ” Lance can barely speak. They ignore his pleas, taking his clothes off his body. Raw coolness takes over Lance, easing the hot pain. Lance can barely keep his eyes open, but he's not tired. ”What's that?” Lance gasps in panic. 

He's dripping. 

Lance shoves a hand down his briefs, fingers dipping into his hole—soaking wet. As he pushes a finger in with ease, another violent chill overtakes Lance, falling into Keith’s chest. He has forgotten the embarrassment of being watched. It's not easy to keep his eyes open from the scare that his body is leaking. 

”What’s happening to me?” 

Shiro leans in front of him, Lance is met with Shiro’s bright yellow eyes he scared him with earlier. ”Lance, your body is going into heat, ” he says softly, that Lance’s been can almost be tricked into being soothed; almost. ”You're going to lose yourself in a bit, just know that Keith and myself are going to help you, ” he whispers.

Lance shakes his head, he starts blubbering, ”you're going to rape me.” He’s sobbing horribly loud, it breaks the two Alpha’s hearts. ”Not again, please, not again.” 

”No, no Lance, this is different, ” Shiro tries to plead with Lance softly. Lance needs to agree to the help or else he’ll have a horrible time with heats and the full moon for the rest of his life. ”We’ll take good care of you, I promise, ” he begs gently. Shiro refuses to use a command on a defenceless and scared Omega, but he will if it will trick Lance’s brain just for a little while so he doesn't hurt himself. An Omega can't refuse an Alpha in this state—but it may only work once—Lance may never fully trust them after that. 

Lance feels his mind slipping horribly fast, ”I don’t know you, ” he whispers, ” how can I trust you?” Lance trembles, his body wants to be soothed, the monster in his chest wants to be breed—Lance wants to be freed. 

”Let the Omega feel us, ” Keith whispers close to Lance’s ear. ”Trust the Omega that wants to trust us.” 

”I can’t, ” Lance chokes out. He looks away Shiro’s piercing yellow eyes, squeezing his eyes shut.

”Yes you can, ” Shiro says softly. With a gentle hand, he takes Lance’s face, he opens his eyes. Shiro watches the fear melt from Lance’s eyes, replaced with a clouded lust that can only be described as the Omega finally taking over Lance in the split second he face over his trust in Shiro. ”He’s going to be okay, ” Shiro sighs with relief. 

”Alpha, ” the Omega begs softly. Lance has been replaced with his Omega. 

Shiro pets back his curly brown hair, the Omega purrs gently, pushing up against his cold palm. ”You're doing so well, ” Shiro praises the Omega, ” It's going to be okay.” 

”We’re going to take care of you, ” Keith adds gently. 

Shiro takes off Lance's briefs, sliding them down his legs and tossing it to the floor. Keith carefully pushes Lance onto his back, in Keith’s lap. Lance’s legs open without being pushed, arms grabbing at Keith’s jacket and shirt.

”You can go first, ” he tells Shiro, petting Lance’s hair, enjoying the Omega playing with his clothes. 

Shiro starts with the Omega’s cock—fully hard and red. He places it in his mouth, Lance gasps, legs clamping down on Shiro’s hands—forcing him to stay open. 

”Stay open for him, ” Keith orders softly, ” he's trying to make you feel good.” The Omega nods, legs relaxing in Shiro’s grip. ”Good Omega, ” Keith praises, lips coming down to kiss Lance. The Omega grabs at Keith’s hair, forcing his tongue into Keith’s mouth, he chuckles at the valour the Omega shows him. Shiro slips his first finger into the Omega—he gasps into Keith’s mouth. Keith swallows the moan whole, a grin pulling at his lips. 

”Alpha, ” the Omega whines. Another finger slides in. 

”I could fuck him right now, ” Shiro pops off the cock, fingers pumping into the dripping hole. He's not of course, but his Alpha would love to skip to the breeding. Shiro is gentle with the Omega, taking his time fingering him open so that there will be nothing but blinding pleasure on Lance's end. 

”More, ” he slurs into Keith’s mouth. 

”Yeah, I got you, ” Shiro forces another finger into the Omega. ”Good Omega, ” he praises, ” I think you're ready.” 

”Please, ” the Omega begs. Shiro wastes no time, lining himself up and shoving his cock deep into the howling Omega. ”Yes! Yes Alpha, ” he whines, fingers digging into Keith's jacket and toes curling into the bedsheets. 

Shiro growls, savouring the warmth and tightness of the Omega. He hasn't had his cock in one since his days in the ring where he used to be forced to fight. Not since Keith came and took him away from the slaughter. Shiro will never admit it, but he missed the neediness of an Omega and their body craving him. He loves Keith, and he's growing very fond of Lance—but he did miss a good wild fuck with a willing Omega. 

Also, the constant need to dominate over one another is refreshing. Shiro and Keith, though they love each other, would have to force the other down when they had sex, shaming the other Alpha, which wrecked their self-esteem. An Omega was needed to balance out their relationship. Omegas know who's in charge, it's the Alpha until the Omega is angered enough to take control—then the Omega is in charge.

Shiro knew about Omegas better than Keith, to his surprise, Keith only slept with one before and there was no talking—only fucking and after the Omega was sent away. 

Lance is perfect now that he's calmer and letting go into his Omega. He's no longer stressed and his endorphins are practically at their max. 

Shiro flips Lance onto his front, pushing his hips into the mattress as he fucks him. Lance is pulling on Keith’s pants, muttering about sucking Keith off. Keith is smiling warmly, brushing back Lance’s hair and helping him get his dick out for Lance. Shiro watches lustfully, licking his lips and pounding into Lance as Lance takes the tip of Keith’s cock into his mouth. Keith is gently praising Lance, teaching him how to take it down the throat without hurting himself. Shiro can only describe it to be the cutest thing he’s seen in his life and want to see more. 

Keith plays with Lance’s long curls, brushing them out of his face. Lance gasps, legs clamping around Shiro’s waist—he can feel Shiro about to climax.

Shiro feels his knot forming. Shiro ponders for a moment whether or not to knot Lance or not. Lance will definitely not get pregnant for his first few moons as his body changes into an Omega, and he should want to share with Keith, but he wants Lance to have his first taste of an Alpha’s knot fully inside him. Lance already will never be able to take a human ever again even if he wanted to—might as well go all the way.

It takes Shiro a few thrusts, but he squeezes his knot deep within Lance, causing the Omega to scream with pleasure and touch his lower bully to feel him. 

”This is my knot,” Shiro whispers, his fingers guiding Lance’s over his belly and presses down slightly. Lance trembles in pleasure. 

“Knot...” The Omega echoes back. 

“Yes,” Shiro asserts softly, ” I’ll knot you so many times.” The Omega is happy to hear that. “Keith will knot you too.” The Omega is _very_ happy to hear that. 

“Hey, why did you stop sucking?” Keith asks Lance. 

The Omega touches his lower belly, looking to Keith with glowing eyes,” in here ,” he mutters. Keith, not happy with the idea of waiting his turn, sucks it up. The Omega has made it very clear, that he is to not release outside of his hole, and so like a good Alpha, he’ll wait. 

It doesn’t take long for Shiro’s knot to calm down enough for him to pull out. The moment Shiro pulls fully out, Keith is pouncing on the Omega, pulling him onto of Keith, so that he sits pretty on his tights. Keith thrusts you into Lance’s abused hole unforgivingly. 

He howls in pleasure, the Omega kissing at Keith’s neck, begging into his throat. Shiro gets up to grab stuff to clean Lance up with but the Omega growls once he steps foot off the bed, nails digging into Keith’s shoulders as he summons the older Alpha back to his bedside.  
  
Keith takes his time abusing Lance’s hole, thrusting up into him harshly and pulling back slow only to repeat the cycle once more. Lance is gasping, letting Shiro suckle at his nipples and Keith kiss at his throat. The Omega is enjoying themselves on the two Alphas. It is an Alpha’s job to pleasure the Omega—never the other way round despite how many people try to say otherwise. If the Omega isn’t enjoying themselves, then neither will the Alpha.   
  
Keith knots the Omega, savouring the way he shivers in his embrace and begging for more. 

“I want to bite him,” Keith says, kissing along Lance’s neckline. 

“Let’s wait until he can start thinking through moons,” Shiro reminds, ”should only a few moons.” They definitely plan on keeping Lance. Keeping him safe and warm. 

* * *

Lance shot up from the strange bed, blue eyes blinking quickly. It’s strange, he’s fully awake and feeling great. He looks down at his body, covered in bite marks and bruises. He’s alone in a large and empty room—something similar to what he knows Lotor has.

_Is this some sort of hotel or are they guys rich?_

He looks for any sign of his clothes, finding nothing. Shiro and Keith aren’t there either.

That’s fucked up, fucking him and leaving. Real polite. 

“Those bastards kidnapped me,” he whispers, looking at his arms.

He looks through a bedside drawer—no clothes, but there are some bedside toys he’s sure they used on him last night.

Lance hops off the bed and looks around in the closet. He pulls out what he can only assume to be one of Keith’s shirts. Lance and he and wrongly the same size and since the likelihood of them stalking him are high, he's sure he can return it someday.

Grabbing a black top, Lance slips it on and goes to other drawers, pulling out some pants and shipping them on.

Lance checks the window next, hands gliding over the edges, checking for anything around the edges. He goes to lift the hatch but it's locked. 

”Shit, ” he mutters.

Breaking the glass will result in an alarm going off or people coming at the sound of smashed glass. He’ll have to sneak out the old fashion way when he’d have one night stands—just in a bigger place with two creepy stalkers after him. 

Lance slowly opens the door, peaking out into the hallway, no one in sight. The layout of the house is closer to the inside of a loft.

Lance opens the door.

The layout if confusing and large. He can’t tell what type of building he’s in or where he is off the ground. Lance reaches for what looks like a door leading to the outside world.

He peaks past the door. Inside is an older bald man sitting in a chair, with tape over his mouth sits across from him. His eyes are bulging out of his head and he screams are muffled through the tape. He jumps in the chair, chains rattling with each failed hop, he doesn’t move an inch. Dark brown crusting stuff stains the ground, the room sleeps of thick metal. 

Lance slowly closes the door. 

“I’m so dead,” Lance whispers against the wood door. “They’re going to kill me.” 

He moves to another door to a too large bathroom. Another to a guest bedroom.

He finds the stairs, one set going up and the other down in front of a large window. The colour drains from his face, he's really high up. Maybe he can find an elevator. 

”You seem lost.” 

Lance turns, Shiro standing a little ways away. 

Lance bolt’s down the stairs. Shiro follows after him, calling for him to come back. 

”Lance! Common, at last, have breakfast before you run off like this.” 

”No!” Lance shouts, breaking off to run down a strange hallway. ”You kidnapped me!” Lance looks behind him, Shiro not in sight. 

”Lance, we did no kidnap you, ” Shiro yells. ”You broke out into heat on your first moon. We weren't going to just leave you there!” 

”You should have left me alone!” Lance yells, ”stay out of my life!”

Lance opens a random door and slams t behind him, hiding up against the wall, a hand over his mouth to hide his heavy breathing. 

A rotting smell hit his nose like a truck. It's thick in the air, choking him like smoke. Lance gasps, seeming the dead body across from him. Lance feels himself wanting to gag. His eyes well up with tears as the woman’s lively eyes stare back at him, blood crusted over her gaping mouth. 

_They have two! They have two! I'm next! I'm so dead! I don't want to die!_

Lance is sobbing into his hands. He's too scared to move now, maybe too stubborn for his own good.

Being trapped in a room with a dead body is one of the hells on wart he didn't escape facing. 

Slowly, the door open, Lance slowly turns as Shiro looks down at him, shaking his head and tutting softly. 

Lance crawls backward as Shiro enters, tears freely leaking. ”Please don't kill me, ” Lance whispers. 

Shiro hushes him softly, his nose wrinkling at the scent Lance is letting out. It's worse than the rotting corpse. ”I’m not going to hurt you, Lance, ” Shiro says softly like to a wild animal. He lets out a calming scent that almost immediately takes Lance.

Shiro is able to grab him without much of a fight. Lance samba himself in his mind as his body is lax in Shiro’s gentle grip. 

Shiro takes him back up the stairs and sets him down on the couch. Lance looks at him awkwardly as Shiro brushes through his hair. “You look good in Keith’s clothes,” he says fondly. Lance shrivels you inside for feeling good from that comment.

”Where are my clothes?” Lance asks.

”Your uniform?” Shiro refreezes. 

“Yeah. Where is it?” 

Shiro kisses Lance’s head, leaving the young Omega stunned and pink in the face. 

“You won’t be needing it anymore, so Keith and I had it cleaned and sent back.” 

He’s already walking over to the kitchen before Lance can speak. 

“You did what with my uniform? Dude, I need to work. What am I gonna do about money and rent and food?” 

Shiro comes back with a tray of food. Hot pancakes with butter and syrup, three slices of bacon and two sausages, scrabbles eggs with cheese inside. Lance would be watering at the mouth if he isn’t livid. 

“I wanted to give this to you in bed, but you ran away before I could give it to you.” He sets the tray down in Lance’s lap. 

Lance looks down at it then back up at Shiro. “You still didn’t answer me,” Lance says.

”You’ll be staying here. We’ll take care of you,” Shiro says.

It grosses Lance how much the animal inside him loves that idea—it’s sickening. He wants the monster gone. 

“You’re talking to me like you know what’s best for me. I barely know you and you’re already making choices for my life?” 

”Keith and I have been looking for an Omega for a long time, one we both agree on. Lance, you're perfect. We just to keep you safe and happy; what's so wrong about that?”

”I barely know you, ” Lance says flat out. 

Shiro chuckles, ” that's very true, ” he says like what he’s doing isn't kidnapping. ”We were honestly going to wait until you settled into being an Omega, but you were wonderful last night and we both agreed that—”

”I was _what_?” Lance asks. ”You _used_ me?” 

”Well, it’s more along the lines if you _used_ us, ” Shiro corrects. ” It's an Alpha’s job to serve an Omega during their heat and in life.”

Lance’s skin is dirty. He hugs himself close, face paling as he looks up at Shiro with disgust and tears. 

“You raped me!?” Lance asks, unable to hold back tears. 

“Lance, no,” Shiro says sternly,” it’s different from that. You’re Omega wanted it. We were helping you.” 

“I DIDN’T WANT IT!” Lance screams, tears blurring his vision. He’s shaking like a wild animal, his eyes sting as they change colour. “Don’t use a full moon or Omega or Alpha—werewolf bullshit on me! I’m me! And I didn’t want it!” His fangs pop through.

”Lance, we were simply—“

“Not again!” Lance gasps,” I didn’t want to be raped again,” he says softly, sobbing now, his human side now stable. “You’re bad men.” 

Shiro hushes him, a calming scent being released into the air. He sets the tray aside and brings Lance into his chest. He rocks a sobbing Lance in his arms, not speaking; he lets his comforting scent speak for him. 

Keith comes rushing down the hallway, breathing hard. Shiro gives a stern look and places his finger to his lips. 

Keith nods, slowly inching forward with a calming scent. He slides his arms around Lance, who jumps slightly to the the touch. 

“Hey pretty Omega, it’s okay,” Keith says barely above a whisper. “You’re safe now.”

“That’s right,” Shiro agrees in a hushed tone. ”Now let's get some food into you.”

Lance nods, unable to do anything else.

Lance managed to tucker himself out after eating, Shiro carrying him back to bed. He and Keith leave sweet kisses in Lance’s soft curls before shutting the door behind them. 

Shiro paces back and forth outside the room where Lance is sleeping off his little breakdown. His insides burn with a hot anger for himself. ”I let the fucking body there, ” he says. ”He saw it and hid in the fucking corner. He was so scared, ” he says, ”I should have been more careful. I'm not used to having company here.” 

Keith hums, dark eyes fixed on the door. ”At least he knows now that we are very powerful people.”

”I didn't want him to find out this way, ” Shiro says. 

Keith catches Shiro’s face, stopping the older man from pacing. ”Shiro, stop that, ” he says, kissing the other Alpha on the lips softly. ”We’re good Alphas, yeah?” he says, ” gonna take care of our Omega?” 

Shiro rumbles softly at the idea. He kisses Keith softly, mind running on the image of a happy Omega sitting barefoot on the bed waiting for them to finish business so they can take care of him. An Alpha lives to serve an Omega. 

”We’ll do better.” 

”We’ll do better, ” Keith agrees. He lightens up, an idea popping into his head. ”Let's hunt down those guys, ” he says. 

”What? Lance wants nothing to do with them, ” he says. ”It’s best he stays away from them.” 

Keith shakes his head, a wide smirk pulling on his lips as a scheme formulates inside his head. ”Lance wants to kill them. So, we bring them back, Lance gets his justice and opens up to us more.”

Shiro smiles, he does want to admit it, but it's a good plan. And a good first step into letting Lance into their world the right way. 

* * *

Another full moon hangs high in the sky as another month passes for the werewolves below. Inside the large sweet the two important Alpha’s Shiro and Keith own, their Omega is happily bouncing away at Shiro’s shaft, moaning loudly for more.

”Alpha, ” he moans shamelessly. His hips refuse to slow, hopping up and down like a bunny ready to breed endlessly. ”More, more cock, cock!” he gasps. 

One thing that the two Alphas figured out is: The Omega and Lance are two separate beings. The Omega though does show signs of existent in Lance even outside the full moon, is more lustful and bold during mating then Lance ever is. Lance is shy, and over the last month, likes to keep to himself most of the time—he keeps the Omega in check most of the time. But for a new werewolf, sometimes the Omega slips through. Lance thought, hasn’t slept with Shiro and Keith yet—Omega has. 

Lance would rather take if his plants and stay away from Shiro and Keith as much as possible. Sometimes they can male he forget how long he sits with them at the dinner table as they speak, sometimes he’ll fall asleep on the couch and Keith or Shiro will be there to watch him. 

As much as Keith and Shiro both love the needy Omega wanting them, they want to have sex with Lance and see how he will take them without the influence of the full moon. 

The needy Omega reaching for Keith, taking his cock in his hand and leaning forward to suck it. He grows greedy, takin the shaft into his mouth fully. He bats his big blue eyes up at Keith—wanting him to fuck his throat. 

Keith does so, careful not to hurt his pretty Omega. Lance will hate him in the morning is his throat hurts tomorrow. 

Keith ends up cumming into the Omega’s mouth. Before he can swallow, Keith grabs his chin. ”Show me what you got there, pretty Omega, ” he growls. 

The Omega pouts, cheeks puffed out at the loss of cum being waisted on his mouth inside of his ass. But his sticks out his tongue, smiling to himself at Shiro catches a glance and starts to drool. He swallows and shows off his clean tongue.

The Omega pushes off Shiro, even though he isn't finished and grabs Keith, hauling him down onto his back like Shiro and hops onto his cock. The Omega gasps at the different feelings of fullness. He raises his hips up and shows off his hole to Shiro.

Shiro pushes in with a grunt, not worried since they have been doing this before. The Omega gasps, seeing twinkling stars in his vision. 

Another thing is that the Omega is very controlling in bed. If he leaves you half-finished then they how he expects you to stay until he says or does otherwise. 

The Omega is Lance’s defence mechanism to give in to the moon and forget. Soon though, he'll start to be able to think through the moons and become the Omega. Lance and the Omega should fully settle into one another in about a year or so. 

Tonight is the night, once the Omega has had his fill, Lance will come forth and kill the presents Keith and Shiro hunted down for him.

The hope is he’ll open up to them more. 

The Omega ends his fun, curling into Shiro, and having Keith spoon him from behind. He an unaware of what sits for him in a room that once made him weep. 

”Lance, ” Keith whispers into Lance’s ear in the early hours of the morning. ”Lance, wake up, ” he says. 

Lance grumbles, turning into the pillow and pulling up the blankets over his head. Shiro chuckles, watching Keith deal with a sleepy Lance, who's acting like a stubborn child. 

Keith pulls on the blanks, kissing Lance's neck and ear. ”None of that, ” he says, smiling to himself. ”We have presents for you.” 

Lance sleepily grumbles, ” keep ’em.” He pulls the blankets back over his face. 

Shiro pulls the blankets down. Lance glares at him—Lance isn't a morning person. 

”You’ll like this gift. Up you go, sleepyhead.” 

Begrudgingly, Lance gents dressed and let Shiro and Keith leads him down a very familiar hallway. He's too sleepy to put together that maybe he’ll be murdered and follows them into the room that he saw the man tied up a mere month ago. 

Lance blinks awake, sleep clouding his vision slightly. The colour drains from his face as he sees their faces. One bald, one with a beard, and Tattoos. 

Instinctively, he hides behind Keith and Shiro, eyes wide and his mind trying to catch up. But they are stuck. Lance steps out of his hiding place, fully awake and aware. 

The three men were all tied up and gagged. Sitting in chairs soaked of their own piss and beaten almost as badly as they left him. 

He lets out a laugh, hands covering his mouth in awe. His dark blue eyes twinkle. He's like a child at Christmas opening up a new toy to play with. ”You did this for me?” he asks, an ugly joy taking over him.

His joy is broken with the barrel of a gun appearing in the side of his vision. Keith hands him the gun, a dark smile spread on his face. ”All for you, ” he says.

Lance should ask how they got them, why they are letting him do this, but he doesn't care. He lines up his first shot perfectly and kills the man is he beard first. A perfect shot to the head.

A weight is lifted from his shoulders and Lance can breathe a little better now. 

”Perfect shot, ” Shiro praises. 

It makes Lance feels good. 

”Go on, do another one, ” Keith says gently. 

His heart is beating horribly loud in his chest, head pounding so good. The stupid mutt inside him is a whore for the praising, but that must mean so is Lance.

He shots another bullet into the tattoed man’s head. His girn ever stretching and the weight leaving him. He can breathe. His skin is still dirty but his mind is clearing. 

He doesn't lat the bald man scream as he pops the final bullet into his skull. All three men sit there lifeless, but Lance is full of it. 

“I’m a bad person,” he says softly. 

“No you’re not,” Shiro whispers into his ear, arm around his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you some breakfast,” Keith says, taking the gun. Lance didn’t fight him for it. “Then you can sleep all day. 

Lance can’t help but feel strangely _calm_. 

He must be losing his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like in another life, Allura and Lance are soulmates in this fic if I wasn't so hellbent on putting Lance with Keith and Shiro lol.
> 
> Coming up: Pandora’s Box should never be opened—but what can you do when her whisper is in your head and darkness creeps into your heart?


End file.
